


Told you that I loved ya (I'm not sure if you heard)

by Smaaalice



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Radio 1 Breakfast Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaaalice/pseuds/Smaaalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the pissed off techie and Nick seems to break every electrical item he comes in contact with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told you that I loved ya (I'm not sure if you heard)

**Author's Note:**

> I am incapable of writing anything that isn't adorably fluffy and I'm so nOT SORRY.  
> Massive shoutout to [Susan](http://brokenpartsmightfit.tumblr.com) who deals with all of my tomlinshaw thoughts even when I send them when she's driving and stuff anyway sHE'S WONDERFUL and helped me choose the songs that Nick plays and everything.  
> Also to [Jenny](http://ohhollandhoney.tumblr.com) and [Shan](http://complimentarycouture.tumblr.com). Jenny helped with initial beta-ing before this fic was left to gather dust on my computer and Shan has been a true angel this past week helping me actually be able to look at this fic once again and just gah I want to thank you so much for everything. ^.^  
> Also title bc End of the Day is MY JAM.
> 
> Based off this [Post](http://asexualfitz.tumblr.com/post/114785102562/but-a-tomlinshaw-au-where-louis-the-pissed-of-tech)

Louis works what he likes to call the "too early for this shit" shift. Just before four every morning he hauls his ass into the BBC radio studios for his eight hour shift of checking wires, setting up microphones and drinking as much tea as he can get away with. At 12 he gets to clock out, he always has to force himself not to head straight home and flop on his bed . He's done it before and he always regrets it the next day.

It's not the best job for his social life when his bedtime is nine and his friends want to go for drinks at ten, but it's his dream job. He gets to nerd out over tech all morning, he has afternoons free and weekends off, plus he met Gary Barlow this morning, Ed Sheeran last week, and has gotten to stand in during more live lounges than he can count. He basically gets a free concert a week when he's on hand to fix up the live lounge.

The only slight hiccup – aside from the early morning - happens between 6:30 and 10:00 everyday. Because everyday, without fail, he gets called up to the eighth floor.

-

It's coming close to seven and Louis has just finished making his third brew of the day when the phone rings. Liam, who is a life saver, answers it for him. There's a lot of high energy mumbling coming out of the speaker, and Liam sighs before turning to hand it over.

"S'for you! Breakfast show has a problem with one of the mics." 

Great, thinks Louis sarcastically, when don't they have a problem with the mics. Leaving his tea to the side he puts the phone to his ear to see what the problem is.

"Is it plugged in?!" Direct, to the point and extremely necessary. After about three trips up to the eighth floor - in succession - he learnt that things would work an awful lot better for them if they plugged stuff in.

"Oh hiya Louis!" Harry's voice chirped out of the phone at him. Too much energy, too early in the morning. Louis really was hoping to have at least three teas in him before he had to deal with this. He listens to Harry ramble on about the new fault the microphone has developed since yesterday morning, whilst also managing to talk about turtles. He sighs, and informs Harry that he'll be right up.

After grabbing his tea, he nods at Liam before wandering out towards the lift. He doesn't mind Harry. He's been interning with the Breakfast Show for a couple of months now since graduating uni and he was great. No, the real pain of having to go up to floor eight every single day was Nicholas Grimshaw, host of the BBC Radio 1 Breakfast Show, and breaker of all electrical items placed near him. He downs the last of his tea as the lift gets to floor 6. Nick is such a loud mouthed, insufferable twat and his existence pretty much seems to be to make Louis’ job hard.

When he'd first started working with the tech department of the BBC, Louis had found himself in the Radio 4 studios the majority of the time. With so many people being interviewed, on site and off, they were constantly in need of tech support. Louis had found himself with a lot more knowledge of political affairs and world news than ever before, and he'd genuinely enjoyed the whole experience.

A half a year in, he was trusted enough to be moved up to the music, and he ended up more often than not at Radio 2. The breakfast show presenter Chris Evans never spoke to him, but the team behind it all were lovely. The main bonus had been getting to see the oldies and legends of the music industry, as well as the occasional live performance.

It had then been an accident the first time he'd ended up on floor 8. Brand New had been doing a live lounge and he'd maybe possibly sneaked up there during his break to watch. He hadn't even complained when he was pulled off break early to help with a minor wiring issue because he'd gotten to be in the same room as them! After that it was assumed that he'd been moved up a floor, and he was there most days setting up for the Live Lounges and hanging around to make sure no technical faults occurred. Really, it's his own fault he ended up with all of Nick Grimshaw's problems. If he hadn't have sneaked up that day he wouldn't have been roped into setting up equipment in Nick's studio for Shawn Mendes to play the guitar on air, and he wouldn't have come to the attention of anyone working on the Breakfast Show.

-

It's not even seven and he has sighed too much this morning, Louis thinks to himself as he lets himself into the studio. Nicks just closing off a link, leaning into Fiona's microphone instead of his own. He hangs back next to where Harry is sitting until Galantis is playing down the airways and he can speak freely.

"Nicholas, what seems to be the problem this early in the morning?" There's always an edge to his voice when conversing with Nick, a caution learnt from when this all started.

"Louis, wonderful to see you again." He always looks far too happy about these encounters, Louis notes, or at least he's been very friendly recently. Casting his mind back to his first call from the Breakfast Show, Nick hadn't said an awful lot to him. He'd kind of grunted and gestured a lot before leaving the room and leaving Harry to explain what was wrong.

From then there they'd had a slight touch and go relationship. It was a gamble as to whether Nick would actually speak to him, and it never helped that Fiona would openly laugh at them both whenever Nick did say something. The breakfast show crew are a strange bunch.

"Get to the point Nicholas, I really want to be – well, anywhere but here right now." He really is so done with this, honestly he barely cares when he notices his words cause Nick’s smile to drop slightly off his face.

"Right, my microphone isn't working, and yes," Nick gets in as Louis goes to snarkily respond, "it is plugged in. I made young Harold check!" 

Louis looks round at Harry, who looks slightly sheepish. 

"Okay then, I'll have a look," Louis says. He still checks the plug first; this time it is still firmly in the socket. Alright, what's Nick bloody Grimshaw managed to fuck up this time. As he's down trying to locate the correct wires, Galantis comes to an end and fades into Walk The Moon. Huh, at least he gets more entertainment here than he used to on Radio 4.

The problem is pretty easy to spot. Someone - Nick - has worked one of the wires loose from the base of the microphone. It's an easy fix. He's been absentmindedly humming along as he works and revives a gentle nudge as the song comes to a close. Looking up, he sees Harry pop a finger to his lips, a reminder to shush whilst Nick begins his link.

Not that he would admit this – well, Liam knows because they share the break room – but Louis always listens to Radio 1 when Nick is on. He always did before Nick began breaking everything he touched, even before he got the job at the BBC two years ago. It had been huge when he'd found out an openly gay man had been given one of the best slots on BBC radio, both for him and, he imagines, many others. Harry’s told him before that Nick was his hero, being so open and upfront about everything and making it as far as he has.

So yeah, he likes the show. He loves the interactions with callers and he'd enjoyed the team’s banter with Ian and with Finchy before they both left. He enjoys lying here on the studio floor being able to listen to it live. He can see Fiona shaking her head as Nick rambles on, producer Vic trying to hold in the giggles beside him. Not that he would ever tell anyone who might tell Nick. It would go to his head and, well, the ego boost wouldn't be good for the remaining untouched electrical equipment.

He fixes the mic as they switch over to the news, so he beckons Nick over after quickly testing it out. Nick looks wary as he makes his way round the table. He may be justified in that, as often Louis likes to have a go at him for poor care whilst handling wires. Today's no different.

"Don't touch this wire. I don't know why you were touching it – " he holds up a hand to stop Nick responding in defence. "No, I know it was you. Don't touch it again. I'm not coming back here tomorrow to fix the exact same thing! You know what, while you're at it - anything that looks like it runs on electricity, don't touch that either!" 

At least Nick has the decency to look somewhat ashamed. Seriously, this is one of Radio 1’s top DJs and he can't touch a wire without it breaking? It's almost like he's doing it on purpose to make Louis’ life hell.

"... At least it wasn't unplugged this time!" Harry puts in as Nick remains silent. It seems to bring him to his senses though.

"Yes, Harold, thank you for your help. I think unless Louis is staying to watch me in case I damage more of his precious wires – " he angles his head towards him as though it's a serious offer. Louis scoffs. "Then I'm afraid we have a radio show to continue!" A clear dismissal.

Louis can hear the closing bars of the sports news as he turns and walks away muttering, "Oh Louis, thank you Louis, what would we do without you when we break all our shit every morning?" Fuck this. He doesn't notice Nick's eyes following him as he leaves, nor that this distraction causes him to chime in a beat too late in response to Tina Daheley.

-

As soon as he gets back down to the break room, Louis makes himself another cup of tea. He deserves it. Liam comes in whistling, laughing as he sees the pained expression on Louis’ face.

"What was it this time?"

"Loose wire. I checked that microphone last week for faults, he, ugh, he's fucking doing this on purpose." Louis leans his elbows on the counter by the kettle, putting his face in his hands. "Why me? What have I done wrong?" 

Liam just chuckles at him.

Shortly after this had all started, they tried sending Liam up instead of Louis – it had involved a lot of begging on Louis’ part. But each time Liam made it to the eighth floor he was told there was no issue or reason for him to be there. They then called again twenty minutes later and again Liam went all the way to the top floor only to be met with confusion – "No, there's no problems here? We're all working smoothly."

By the fourth time Louis couldn't watch it happen anymore. Liam was too nice to yell at them, so Louis sure as hell would do it for him. The next time they rang down, Louis stormed up there and let loose. Seriously, he and Liam had fucking jobs to do that did not involve taking prank calls and leaving other radio programs actually waiting for something serious whilst they were in the lift going up to the top floor again and again.

He hadn't been prepared for the weeks of apologising that followed. For the first time he had been truly pissed off at Nick and his team, and for the first time he actually got through to them about how fucking annoying it was. It didn't stop them from calling down, but for the weeks that followed nothing got broken. Instead – and he's not sure how Nick managed it, but after a few not so subtle conversations with Harry he thinks he knows – instead all his favourite singers seemed to need mics set up for their morning interview in the Breakfast Show studio.

It was the best three weeks ever. He met The freaking Script! And maybe Nick was forgiven, or at least forgiven enough for them to have reached the stage they're at now. Nick doesn't push his luck with the phone calls and Louis is still annoyed, but not angry, when he has to plug in a laptop.

 

Liam is still sympathetically looking at him when the kettle clicks for him to make tea. Louis is sure he looks slightly guilty as well as he watches him make his brew.

Liam coughs awkwardly before asking, "You haven't got anything planned after 10? Like, there's no Live Lounge today, you're just like, on call then right?"

"Yeah," Louis responds slowly, "I'm not supposed to be anywhere. Why?"

"Well, I've been asked to help set up for a meeting on the eighth floor, but BBC 4 have a debate on all morning and like, I'd already said I would be helping out there."

"Hey, don't worry man, I'll cover for you." A meeting shouldn't be too bad. It's weird though, it's been years at the Beeb and he's pretty sure that he's never needed to sit in on a meeting before because, "I mean, what could possibly need tech assistance in meeting?!"

Famous last words. Of course, he hadn't factored in Nick fucking Grimshaw. At least this time he has a fair number of teas inside him .

He should have known to expect this when Liam said eighth floor. And when he apologised to him just before leaving the room. That should have tipped him off that something was up. Not that Liam isn't one of the nicest people to ever live, but he usually has a reason for apologising.

As he walks up to the room, Louis is so very close to turning straight back around and leaving. Who could possibly need tech assistance at a meeting? Oh right, the man that touched his laptop the other day only for all the vowel keys to fall off. It had taken Louis a good hour to fix it and another two hours on and off to search around to find a replacement for the "U" key, which had gotten lost. A small part of him is relieved that Nick has called in for tech assistance – less broken things, less trouble.

"Louis, how wonderful, you're here again!" Nick greets him as he walks through the door. He can see Fiona behind Nick muttering to herself – he thinks mocking Nick, as he jabs her in the ribs, sending over a warning look. Louis never quite has figured the two of them out.

"Hi," Louis greets cautiously in return, not quite sure why he's here or why Nick is being so enthusiastic about it. He hovers by the door, unsure how exactly to proceed from here, when Harry barrels into him from behind, knocking a pile of papers and a laptop to the floor.

"Shit, sorry - Louis!" He exclaims once he sees who he'd bumped into. "What are you doing here?" He looks confused for a few seconds, as if he's forgotten Louis works for the BBC as well, until – "Wait." His eyes light up as he turns and looks at Nick. "Are you here to see Grimmy?"

Is that - is it some kind of a joke? Louis looks around, hoping to see some kind of explanation for Harry's statement, but Fiona and Vic are giggling whilst looking steadily at Nick, and Nick is looking absolutely everywhere except Louis.

"Um, I was called for tech assistance? Like always?!" 

The smile drops from Harry's face, and Louis thinks now might be the best time to busy himself with something - anything - else. He leans down to inspect the laptop lying by his feet.

"Shit, Harry, I only fixed this last week, don't go breaking the keyboard anymore!" 

Louis misses Nick’s mortified look as Fiona says, "Ah yes, Nick had been missing 'U' for a while!" Apparently Louis has missed some kind of hilarity here, as Harry and Vic both crack up and Nick is still just stood there not making any eye contact.

Okay. "So, aside from making sure nothing electrocutes you, why am I here exactly?" Louis asks, trying to keep back on topic. Nick jumps on the distraction from, whatever that was, and informs him rather primly that they need a projector set up for their meeting.

"A projector? You mean to say none of you in here can work a projector?" 

Again Fiona cracks up. Honestly, she's very weird. Harry and Vic at least have the decency to look embarrassed and Nick, well, he's still not making eye contact. 

Well shit, looks like he's here to set up a fucking projector. Wow!

As he gets to work, Harry, Fiona, and Vic all busy themselves grabbing papers and moving in and out of the room to prepare for the meeting. Nick hasn't moved much. Louis not entirely sure if he's blushing but, he reasons, it's relatively hot in here.

"At least you're taking my advice." Louis’ voice seems to bring Nick out of whatever thought he was deep in as he zones in on Louis.

"What?"

"My advice. You aren't touching anything electrical!" That gets a weak smile out of Nick. "Hey, are you- are you okay? It seems like something's bothering you?"

Nick sighs as he runs his fingers through his quiff. Louis would quite like to run his fingers through that quiff... In an objective way. To see how it was it managed to defy gravity. Of course not for any other reason .

"It's just - I'm sure it's nothing but, well, Ben called this meeting. He wants the format of the show changed and like. He's asked for a word at the end and I'm just a bit, I don't know what it's about." Nick drops his head into his hands. "I'm probably being really silly about it... And god knows why I'm telling you all this - you hate me because I can't even turn on a fucking projector!"

Louis hadn't noticed until now that the room had cleared.

"I don't hate you!" Louis refuses to look up, somehow terrified of Nick's reaction to this. "Yeah, it's annoying when you call me in to plug in your keyboard, but I mean, that's not. I don't hate you." He sighs. The projector is fully set up now, and he's just fiddling with anything to keep his hands busy.

"Y'know,” Louis says, “I don't think you should be worried about the show. If the format changes you'll still have a great team behind you and millions of people listening."

"Not as many millions as they want, though," He catches Nick mutter darkly. "What if it loses us more listeners?"

"Well hey," Louis says, smiling softly at Nick, "I promise I'll keep listening!"

It's hard to break eye contact as Louis watches the awe and joy that appear on Nick's face when he reveals that. Fuck. He wasn't supposed to say that, but maybe it's ever so slightly worth it to see Nick smile.

He's obviously taken too long, as Big Boss Ben walks in and gives him a funny look. Before he can ask what he's doing there he quickly butts in.

"Alright that should all be fixed now, nightmare whoever put this projector away last - didn't realise they'd messed with the wires so much obviously?!" He gets a weak, relieved smile out of Nick, who’s obviously glad that he wouldn't have to explain Louis’ presence or why he wasn't doing his actual job. Louis shuffles out the side as Ben starts some discussion with Vic, shooting a thumbs up at Nick from behind their backs.

Since it’s a Friday, Louis leaves BBC studios with a whole weekend in front of him... 

And on Monday morning, walking into the BBC studios, he concludes that once again he had wasted it. At the time, staying in bed until 11 both mornings was a great plan, and pub night with Niall still happened on Saturday, but aside from that he hadn't actually done anything.

The late mornings over the weekend hadn't helped him with getting up this morning either. A problem in the studio for the shipping forecast had also kept him busy all morning, so he was tired, grumpy and only one cup of tea into the morning when he heard someone say his name. He was alone in the room so it wasn't Liam it, shit, it sounds like... Nick? Nick is talking about him on live radio. What? 

He's across the room in a shot, grabbing the radio as though it will reveal some great secret, but all he gets is the closing remarks as Fiona and Nick joke about breaking electrical equipment and a little remark about how wonderful the tech department at the BBC is. Fuck. It fades into Coldplays "Fix You" and Louis slumps down into the chair next to him. He doesn't move until the song ends and he hears Nicks voice again.

"And that was Fix You dedicated to the fixer of all my problems in the studio - Louis we may need you up here again later, just to make sure young Harold hasn't broken anything yet this morning!" He introduces the next song and the phone rings. It's not like Louis needs to answer it to know who it is.

"Ha fucking Ha, what is it today?" He can hear Harry giggling.

"Hiya, Lou,” Harry sings down the phone, "were you listening?" 

Louis gives a long exaggerated sigh. "Yes I was, what have you broken this time Harold?" 

The indignant squawk that followed was pretty funny. "I haven't broken any - " he's cut off by someone talking behind him. "Oh right. Did you enjoy the romantic song and shout out?" Louis can feel Harry wiggling his eyebrows suggestively through the phone, and it does bring a smile to his face when he hears a "fuck you, Styles" in the distance.

"Bit sad for a romantic song innit Harold? Anyway what do you need?!" 

Harry starts to spout out some nonsense about some fucked up thing one of the computer monitors is doing. Romantic song? Well it's a bit of a stretch there. Anyways, why would Nick be playing romantic songs for him?!

He puts it out of his mind as he goes about his work. His trip to the eighth floor is brief, but more enjoyable than usual. Of course the "tech support" they'd needed had been basic as usual. Harry had managed to invert all the colours on his screen and turn the desktop 180 degrees so it was upside down. Easy to fix, and for once he wasn't picking up the pieces of much more expensive equipment Nick had gotten his hands on.

It's also surprising how well he gets along with Nick when he isn't pissed off at him. They both enjoy taking the piss out of Harry, who, it turns out, didn't even do this on purpose. He's also a lot happier about coming into work the next day knowing that he'll see Nick, which is a change Louis never saw coming.

It’s slightly later in the morning when Louis hears his name through the airwaves again. Liam is sat with him this time and it’s been quiet on the tech support front so far. It does mean he got an elbow to the ribs as Nick read out a text from a listener asking to hear more about "Tech Support Louis".

"We've had a lot of interest in our Tech guy Louis this morning Fi! Lot of interest on the texts asking what Harold here has broken today." He sounds slightly far from the microphone, but Louis and all the listeners of Radio One can clearly hear Harry's indignant squeak over Nick’s laughter. 

"Claire from Leeds wants to know why so many things get broken in a high tech studio like ours though Grimmy! Any ideas on that?!" Fiona asks. "Cause we all know that maybe the interest in tech support isn't just from the texts." There's a lot of laughter from the studio broadcasted down the air waves.

Harry also butts in at this point. "Maybe we have some ulterior motives?" Aiming for cheeky, Louis notes. It's no secret that the vast majority of Nicks listeners are completely endeared by "Intern Harold," so it mostly works.

"And what's that, have you been attempting to find someone to fix your ship so you can return to the home planet?" Nick quips back. Obviously someone from their team reminds them all that they are on the radio and they have a job to do, as Nick quickly cuts to listing off what's still to come on the show. 

"Finally, after complaints that yesterday's song was too sad and, what did he say Harold, not romantic enough?! We have another dedication for "Tech Support Louis". Hopefully no complaints today and we'll probably see you up on the eighth floor later this morning." Liam still has a shit eating grin on his face as the opening bars of Taylor Swift start playing.

"I don't know what you’re grinning about," Louis says, but he's not too sure why he's blushing so much. Seriously, why has Nick even started dedicating songs to "woo" him with? It makes no sense.

The phone goes before Liam can reply, and Liam just smugly says, "Maybe you should get that," since they both know who's calling. He throws up his middle finger at Liam as he wanders over to the phone.

"Harold, do you all up in the studio think I'm at twelve year old girl?"

"Well maybe not twelve, darling," Nick’s voice drawls down the phone.

"Nicholas you need to up your wooing game, You Belong With Me? Seriously?"

"It was young Harold's choice, I must say, also Fiona has done something weird to her mic - yes you have Fifi - would you be able to be up here soon?" 

Louis rolls his eyes. "I'll be right up, as always, to fix your mistakes!" 

Liam still looked a bit too smug as he hung up the phone, so Louis got a quick nipple twist in before leaving the room.

He reached the eighth floor just as Taylor stopped singing and paused outside so not to disturb them while the show was airing. It was a shock when Harry waved him in though but he realised why as he heard -

"We're joined now by Tech Support Louis, who has informed me that I need to - what was it you said - 'up my wooing game' whatever that means!" Louis gets pulled over to a mic and handed a pair of headphones. "Hiya Louis"

"Um, Hi?" Um what? Why is he being pulled onto national radio?!

"So how would you up my wooing game? Young Harold suggested some Swifty but you're not a fan?!"

"It's not that I'm not a fan - if you're wooing someone don't use the boring, samey songs as everyone else you know?!" He looks up to see the team all staring at him and kind of, he's not sure why or how but no one else is talking so he just seems to word vomit on live radio. "I mean, you need to find out more about what they like and what will mean more to them, if you get what I mean. And like, what you want it to say to them! Sure you might want to tell them they belong with you but? Swifty maybe isn't the way to go?!" 

Nick is still staring at him as he finally manages to stop his word flow. He looks like he understood what Louis was going on about as he's staring at him as though he somehow contains all the answers to wooing. It’s kinda weird. 

"So you wouldn't play the old classic love songs, no 'The Way You Look Tonight' or?" Nick asks him seriously, tone of voice changing and Louis knows he's not taking the piss.

It’s strange: Louis knows he’s on air and broadcasting to thousands, but this feels like such an intimate close moment with Nick. He kinda hopes he's not blushing right now.

"Well it wouldn't be a no to the classics,” Louis answers, holding Nick's gaze. “I guess they're a safe bet? I don't know, maybe you have to take a chance sometimes!"

The moment was broken as Fiona nudged Nick rather violently and pointed towards the clock. He snapped out of the quieter tone and back to his radio voice, announcing the time and that they'd be playing the 1975, Love Me, before the news. 

As the song starts, Nick removes his headphones and lowers his voice to say, "Sorry to drag you on the air with no warning, I just saw you out there and, well spur of the moment thing!"

"Oh no it's fine," Louis is quick to reassure. "It's kind of fun? I can kind of see why you wanted to do it so bad growing up. Now what was it that's wrong with Fiona's mic?" He quickly changes the subject. It's a little, well, strange being so close to Nick. A complete 180 of everything before where a small part of him wanted to throttle him. It's a quick and quiet fix, really there wasn't anything wrong with the mic but a quick check of all the wires won't hurt it. He can see Nick watching him, so he slips out during the next link. Something's changed and he can sense it.

Wednesday morning it isn't long into the Breakfast Show before Louis hears his name again. Someone, he's not too sure if it was Nick’s idea or Harry has been involved, but someone has decided to challenge the listeners to pick songs to woo Louis with. He has the whole of the UK trying to woo him at 7am in the morning. Fuck.

When he attempts to ask Liam why exactly Nick is doing this for him, he gets a disappointed look and a long head shake. 

Zayn, one of the news team who often comes down to steal their free tea, spits out his mouthful at the question. He turns to Liam, asking, "he really doesn't know?" with disbelief.

"Nope," Liam says, shaking his head and giggling, "hasn't a clue." They really need to stop being cryptic and just explain. Like what.

"Seriously what? What am I missing?" 

With a pat on the arm and a soft "seriously man" Zayn leaves, taking one of Louis’ mugs with him. 

"Liam please, what – ?"

"Not my place to say mate. Not my place to say." And Liam also leaves him to stare at the wall and contemplate getting some new friends. Or maybe a new job. Fuck.

He doesn't let on, but when one of the listeners requests Techno Fan, he is completely wooed and dances around the break room. He also doesn’t mention that Harry's bad pun about Nick and his Techno man made him blush slightly. 

(He's not entirely sure why it makes him slightly disappointed when Nick laughs it off.)

Surprisingly, he doesn't get a call up to the eighth floor today. During his 4th cup of tea he gets a visit from Nick down in the break room.

"So this is where you've been all morning?" Nick asks.

"Funnily enough, I have a life outside of the eighth floor," Louis says, smirking up at Nick. "Especially as someone has obviously kept you away from everything breakable this morning - why no phone calls?"

Nick leans against the doorway, crossing his arms. "Felt like you maybe needed a day to do your job. Vic says we should stop monopolising your time."

"Hmm. I guess it did give me more time to sit down here drinking tea, got to hear the UK attempt to woo me. Wasn't a bad morning!"

The silence that followed wasn't uncomfortable. Louis felt rather calm in Nick’s presence. Of course, it was ruined by Harry, who had followed Nick down, trying to figure out where he'd gone. Watching him walk straight into Nick was rather funny, especially seeing them both sprawled out on the floor.

"Harold, you're a danger to society you are!" Nick groaned from underneath him. "Get off me."

"Ow, what were you doing standing in the doorway, can't you just go into rooms like a normal person." Harry picked himself off the floor, rubbing at his elbow. "Fuck, I hit my funny bone. Hiya Louis, has he asked you yet?"

"Asked me what?" Louis inquiries as Nick simultaneously says, "I was just getting to that."

Harry fills him in though. "We've been getting some great feedback from having you in the studio yesterday, also today's listener segment 'woo Lou' was trending on Twitter in the UK first thing this morning. Vic and the bosses want you to come on again tomorrow for a few minutes?!"

Louis turns with wonder towards Nick, who'd now also picked himself up off the floor. "You, um, you want me on the show?"

"Well, yeah," Nick responds. "You were great yesterday, even with it all just being a spur of the moment thing." He seems to sense Louis’ uncertainty as he continues, "You won't have to - you won't be there alone! Me and Harold will do it like a conversation if you'd prefer, or you don't have to say much? But like, let us know before tomorrow! You'd be great on the show."

Louis can feel the sincerity in Nick's voice. It was fun being in the radio yesterday - his sister had told all her friends about it, finally said she had a cool older brother.

"Well." Louis takes a deep breath. "I guess someone has to teach the country the proper way to woo a man!" The blinding smile he receives from Nick somehow drowns the nerves threatening to spill over.

Nick’s smile was what was getting him through Thursday morning in the lead up to his radio broadcast. He's not sure why he's feeling so nervous about it but, well, he doesn't want to let Nick down. Or Harry or Vic, his brain also supplies. 

Harry seems to notice as soon as he gets upstairs.

"You know, there's nothing to be nervous of! It's exactly the same as talking to Nick at any other time," Harry reassures him.

"I guess so." Louis gives what he knows is a weak smile to convince Harry he'll be fine.

"And hey, Nick'll be impressed whatever you do, although you know that already!" 

Before he can ask Harry what exactly he means by that Nick returns in from where he had been quickly having a drink outside.

"Cmon Lou, need to teach us all the proper way to your heart!"

There's no time to really feel nervous as Louis banters back and forth with Nick both on and off the radio. They go through three links and by the time Louis leaves the studio they hadn't even got round to the original subject.

Nick walks him out as they leave a couple of songs on back to back. He hates to make this connection but as they reach the door of the studio Louis feels slightly like being led to the door after a first date.

"Thanks for agreeing to do this, Lou."

"S'alright, I'll come back any time if you need me." Louis smiles up at Nick. "I enjoyed it!"

Nick chuckles slightly as he says, "Well, we might hold you to that if you're not careful."

Again Harry breaks the moment, not that there was any kind of moment going on. Honestly, Louis’ not too sure where his brain is at right now when it comes to Nick Grimshaw. Maybe Harry's a welcome distraction this time.

He needs some help finding, something? Louis wasn't listening but they take the lift down together. It reminds Louis of the comment Harry made earlier. He looks over and Harry is just quietly humming to himself so, well now is as good a time as any.

"Hey Harry? Earlier you said something I didn't understand. You said that Nick was always impressed by me?"

"Well yeah that's true. I mean he's really liked you for ages now and - "

"Hold on, he's what now?" Is he, is he hearing this right?!

"He's really liked you, like the biggest crush ever." 

Louis almost feels like taking a step back. Fuck. Nick- Nick likes him?!

"Nick likes me?" 

At these words a look of utter disbelief comes across Harry's face. "You, how could you not know that? He's been playing love songs on the radio all week for you?" 

Fuck. That was a serious thing?! Nicks been playing all these songs for Louis, about his feelings, for Louis.

"Louis, why do you think you're the only tech guy he lets in the studio?"

The lift stops at Harry's floor and he turns to leave, muttering to himself. Louis is sure he hears the phrases "absolute idiots both of them" and "he didn't even fucking know the whole of the BBC knows and half the bleedin' country."

Louis left alone with the bombshell. Fuck. What actually just happened?

He corners Liam as soon as he gets to the break room.

"Nick likes me!" He practically yells at Liam. It's a tribute to Liam's character that he doesn't seem at all phased by this, calmly nodding and asking what else is new.

"You knew about this?" Louis demands.

"Well duh, why do you think everything's been getting broken up there?" That - what? "Nick’s been breaking things so he gets to see you every morning. Harry said it was rather cute but he couldn't work up the courage to do anything else about it."

Louis needs to sit down. He maybe also needs a very strong cup of tea. With vodka . 

Luckily, Nick doesn't come and find him after the show today. Louis wouldn't know what to possibly say to him if he had. Why are feelings so annoying? He can't figure out how he feels about Nick because it's all just so confusing to whether he actually likes him or everyone is just projecting this idea.

Also maybe Louis likes him too. Just like a teeny bit.

By the next morning Louis still hasn't got any clue what to say or how to act when he next comes in contact with Nick. He's glad when BBC 3 call up with some problems on their sound system at 6. He spends extra time in their studio helping to set up for the BBC orchestra's live segment later on.

It's dull work laying out wires, checking and rechecking microphones. It gives him slightly more time to think.

He's sure, positive, that Liam and Harry are just projecting. The wooing segment was obviously just a joke. Nick constantly breaking things couldn't have been a ploy to see him. He knows by now that Nick is just shit with technology. They can't seriously think that Nick likes him.

There's a wave of uncertainty still going through him at this decision. The week where they kept sending Liam away and not him. Surely that was just to annoy him? No. Harry is clearly delusional. Nick does not like Louis. And that fact 100% does not make Louis want to cry a little bit.

When he gets back to the break room Liam is sitting there guarding the radio, which sure enough has Nicks voice emanating from it. He grabs his phone out of his pocket as Louis walks through the door.

"Don't." Louis cuts off Liam as he opens his mouth. "Nothing from you until I've had more caffeine!"

Thankfully, Liam keeps quiet as Louis makes himself a tea. He's sure that he's putting the volume up on the radio though. God he really could do without hearing Nick all around this morning. He really just needs to clear his thoughts properly and stop believing Liam and Harry’s nonsense. As much as he slightly wishes it’s true, it isn’t. He needs to accept that. 

The kettle coming to the boil drags him out of his thoughts. Liam has definitely turned the volume up, Nick’s voice is blaring out at him now. Dumping his tea bag into the sink, he turns to tell Liam to please turn it down, or off, but…

“Also we need to talk about Louis, that’s tech support Louis. We’ve still been fielding texts requesting for you back on the radio, Lou.” Liam has a ridiculous smile on his face as he looks back at Louis. “Unfortunately, listeners I hate to tell you that we failed in our task to woo him, as Harold here has informed me. But we’re going to try one last time. Oh, and Louis, I’ve been informed you’re listening right now, try and pay attention to the lyrics of this one!”

The song starts and – no. Fuck no. Louis almost wants to burst out laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. He just stares at the radio grinning manically. Really, he doesn’t think he could stop smiling if he tried. Right. He needs to get up to the eighth floor immediately!

He sprints out of the room, hearing Liam’s cheers from behind. Fuck, is the lift always this slow? he thinks, jamming his finger repeatedly into the button. He sighs in relief as the doors open. Luckily it’s empty, and it better fucking stay this way, he thinks to himself, pressing his button. He leans back against the wall as it starts to rise and takes in what just happened. Nick likes him. Properly, actually, likes him?! And has been trying to woo him through the radio all week!

Someone has set the corridor of the eighth floor to broadcast the breakfast show because as the lift opens Louis is met with Carly Rae Jepson’s voice informing him that Nick “really really really really” likes him. Oh god, he’s such a dork.

As he enters the studio it all goes quiet, the song playing quietly in the background. Nick’s anxiously running his fingers through his hair as he looks up at where Louis has stopped a few steps in front of him. He gets up and opens his mouth, as though to say something, but thinks better of it. 

“You could have just said something, you know.”

Nick lets out a nervous laugh as Louis steps closer. “Isn’t really my style!” he replies as Louis reaches up and threads his fingers into his hair. Louis lets out a breathless giggle before reaching up on his tiptoes to meet Nick’s mouth as he pulls him towards him.

The whoops and cheers from Harry and Fiona make them both lose it as they giggle against each other’s lips.

“Next time,” Louis murmurs up at Nick’s ear, “You don’t need to make the whole of the United Kingdom help you woo me!” 

Nick just laughs as Harry and Fiona start up some weird victory dance. Louis tugs again on Nick’s hair bringing him down to kiss him again. Maybe it’s not exactly work appropriate but he couldn’t bring himself to care about that even if he tried. 

Even as Nick loses his balance and knocks over the microphone next to him Louis doesn’t care. 

Okay, well, maybe he cares a little bit.

“Stop breaking my equipment!”

“Well I guess, I might stop now you don’t need an excuse to come up here anymore!” Louis hits him, not entirely sure why he's so gone for such a dork. He's still questioning this a few weeks later when he's gone home with Nick after work to definitely not nap, nor to just "lie around being sickeningly in love" as Fiona seems to believe is all they do. 

Nick had been trying to subtly reach into his pocket for a while but his wriggling starts to turn him into a bad pillow when Louis finally reaches round to twist his nipple. Nick's reflexes haven't quite gotten fine tuned enough to stop him yet.

"What are you even looking for?" Louis asked, twisting himself around so he was tucked into Nick's chest.  
“Well I’d been missing ‘U’ all this time” Nick replies, pulling out the missing vowel key from his laptop he'd broken all those weeks ago "But it looks like I already found 'U'. Louis hits him round the arm, half at the absolute cheesiness of that line and half for the fact Nick had been hiding that for the whole time.

“You absolute tosser, do you know how long it took me to find a replacement key for your laptop?!” There's no heat behind it and Louis uses Nick's distraction to snuggle in closer and pull Nick's arms around him. He can feel Nick chuckling away to himself above his head and he can feel Nick pressing a kiss into his hair as he drops off to sleep.

The whispered "love you" may just be wishful thinking, but then again every time Nick says it Louis thinks it's too good to be true.

**Author's Note:**

> idk this is [me](http://asexualfitz.tumblr.com).


End file.
